<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假如代价是可承受的？ by TimothyWithConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668351">假如代价是可承受的？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner'>TimothyWithConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这是众神的语言。问题是，这是哪个神写的？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假如代价是可承受的？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>看WW1984时衍生的脑洞，如果代价在可承受的范围内，那Steve是不是就能永远留在Diana身边了？（于是打算写一篇欢乐向的Wondersteve）<br/>注意含隐晦的女A男O（但不是ABO）！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana在看到书上的名字的那一刻翻了个白眼。</p><p>“怎么了，Diana？”Steve关切地向爱人投去目光，但看到她这幅神情，他自己也不由得松了一口气。</p><p>“Hermes（赫尔墨斯），”她面无表情地说，“这是Hermes写的。”</p><p>这个名字Steve也耳熟能详：“喔，是那个信使的神……？我记得人类记载的很多画像里他还蛮可爱的。”</p><p>“但他也是欺骗之神，总是弄出一些莫名其妙的恶作剧。如果是他赋予了石头魔力，那其中一定有诈。”</p><p>“好的诈还是坏的诈？”</p><p>Diana瞪了一眼Steve：“这还有好的和坏的之间的区别？”</p><p>“呃，你知道的。”Steve眨眨眼睛，“如果是坏的话，有可能和‘猴爪’一样，实现愿望但会付出惨痛的代价，取走你最宝贵的东西。”</p><p>“那好的呢？”</p><p>Steve露出了尴尬的笑容，转头看了看Diana和Barbara：“话说回来，你们有没有什么异常？”</p><p>Diana明显不太自然地僵硬了，Barbara只是耸耸肩：“我可没什么反应，对我而言这只是一块梦想……”</p><p>话音未落，身材高大的Barbara就像是一只被戳破了的气球，呲溜一下居然在他们眼前缩小了。当两个人惊呼着扑向那堆垂落到地上的衣物，一团毛乎乎的小东西突然在衣服下不断蠕动，然后钻出了自己的小脑袋。</p><p>“天哪，Barbara！”</p><p>Diana目瞪口呆地看着变成一只玳瑁色小猫咪的Barbara，将它抱了起来。</p><p>“呜……怎么会这样？”小猫咪委屈地低下了头，伤心地蹭着Diana的肩膀，奶声奶气地念叨着，“我只是希望像你一样受欢迎……”</p><p>“Barbara，你现在很可爱，大家都会爱上你的。”</p><p>“因为我变成猫了！”</p><p>Steve轻轻揉着Barbara的后颈，喃喃说道：“实现愿望……但这只是个谎言，实际上并非你所愿。”</p><p>Diana还在不断轻轻拍着小猫的后背，她可能必须要接受这个事实了。然而Steve还是古怪地打量着她：“Diana……你真的没有什么奇怪的地方需要告诉我吗？”</p><p>Diana还是什么也没说。</p><p>***</p><p>当他们一路狂奔到白宫，意外的是他们并没有看见Max的身影。只有他的下属，手里还捧着那块Diana熟悉的梦想石。</p><p>这就奇怪了，当时Diana追到中东的时候，Max还傲慢地对她说“梦想石就在此”。但这么一会功夫，她就只看到了梦想石，没看到Max本人。</p><p>无论如何，她使用真言套索轻而易举地解决了这帮人。然而那块石头在经历一番打斗后被扔向天空转体了360°之后，一句撕心裂肺的惨叫把Diana和Steve吓了一跳。</p><p>“我勒个去！你们这帮笨蛋就不会好好捧着我吗？！我感觉我心脏都要吓出来了！”</p><p>Diana狐疑地把石头捡起来，轻轻将它转到正面对着自己。没想到这块梦想石像人类一样剧烈颤抖，然后发出一段可疑的声音——</p><p>“呃……看来我刚才一不小心说话了是吗？你好啊，Diana。”</p><p>“我希望成为你本身”的确是一个朴实无华的愿望，没错吧？</p><p>***</p><p>“天哪，Diana，你必须告诉我你到底发生了什么？Barbara变成了一只小猫，Max真的变成了那块梦想石，你一定发生了什么，但你就不肯告诉我。更不用说，自从我穿越过来之后，你就一直拒绝和我亲热……这让我很担心你的身体有什么状况……”</p><p>“Steve，我……我很抱歉。但你能回来我太高兴了，我只是太害怕会再次失去你。如果我告诉你的话，你……就走了，我怎么办？”</p><p>“天哪，我的天使，”Steve不可思议地看着她，“我怎么会离开你呢？<strong>无论发生什么事，我都不会离开你的。</strong>我爱你，Diana。”</p><p>接着他大义凛然地看着她：“来吧，告诉我吧，我能承受。”</p><p>Diana扯下了自己的裙子，听见了Steve倒吸一口凉气的声音。</p><p>“Steve，我长了一个【哔——】”</p><p>***</p><p>事情被圆满解决后，Max被小心翼翼地存放在了Diana的秘密地下室里。任何人都不能再接近他，以防许的愿望带来什么毁灭性的后果。好在，Diana、Steve和Barbara还是很善良的，经常来找一块石头闲着无聊的Max说说话。</p><p>这块石头被Diana唯一一次取出来是在正义联盟面对荒原狼的时候。许个世界和平的愿望可能惹出大麻烦，但许个让超人复活的愿望的话或许麻烦就小得多。</p><p>更何况现在可能是人类生死存亡的关头。</p><p>Bruce说实话一直对亚马逊公主和她一起永生的男朋友，以及不会死的猫充满好奇。但无论怎样，他最后将这一切归为了神奇的亚马逊种族，没有去深究其中的往事。</p><p>现在他面对这样一块梦想石，终于被挑起了疑惑。</p><p>Diana咽了咽口水，她才意识到或许不一定非要Bruce来许这个愿望。</p><p>大概是猜到了她的心思，Bruce只是平静地点点头：“我来许这个愿望，我来负责。”</p><p>在蝙蝠侠快要接触到那块石头的时候，Steve却一把拦住了他。</p><p>“等等，哥们，我想给你解释一下。”Steve举起双手站在他的面前，“这块梦想石的魔法是欺骗之神下的，所以……会有副作用。你许了愿……可能会导致你身体出现某种变化。”</p><p>“变化？”Bruce阴沉地嘀咕着。</p><p>“对……就比如说Barbara其实本身是一位金发女士，许了愿之后变成了猫。”他转过头弹了一把那块石头，“还有这家伙——”</p><p>“喂！不是说好不让我讲话的吗？”石头发出的怪声把Bruce都吓了一跳，“赶快结束这一切吧，我还要回去打游戏呢。我最近认识了两个活宝队友，Ted和Mike……他俩没我可不行。”</p><p>“这家伙想成为梦想石，结果真的变成‘它’了。”Steve撇撇嘴。</p><p>Bruce捏着下巴看着石头好半天：“我也会变成这样吗？”</p><p>“不，我想可能与许的愿有关，但具体会怎么样我们谁也不知道。”</p><p>“如果我变成一只猫，我会让Dick继承蝙蝠侠。”Bruce一脸凝重地说。</p><p>“这不光是生死攸关，”Steve的脸慢慢红了起来，Diana突然意识到他想说什么，但来不及阻止他了，“这……你可能会……变成女人。”</p><p>“变成女人？”Bruce扬起眉毛嘟囔道。</p><p>“对……或许更奇怪一点，多长出来一个……咳咳，然后会有生理期什么的？还有痛经。”Steve被Diana狠狠踩了一脚。</p><p>“生理期……痛经……？”Bruce表情沉重地念叨着。</p><p>“或者是发情期？有可能三个月一次，有可能七年一次？就像Pon farr（瓦肯人的发情期）？”Steve忍不住笑了起来，Diana还是捂不住他的嘴，“对了，说不定还会变成外星人？吸血鬼？狼人？”他最后快要被Diana勒住脖子的时候说道：“我只是想确保你做好心理准备。”</p><p>Bruce看上去的确思索了很久，他甚至打了一个电话给他的律师安排好后事，将两个养子，夜翼与罗宾，和管家的事宜都安排好。</p><p>在他拿起梦想石的那一刻，他冷冷地瞥了Steve一眼：</p><p>“少看点Ao3。”</p><p>Steve露出尴尬的笑容，但Diana没太听懂。</p><p>***</p><p>幸好，Bruce的许愿并没有带来什么麻烦的后果，他并没有变成猫或是变成女人。但Diana确信在他闭眼静念愿望的那一刻，他脑海里闪过了无数种念头。他失去了太多人，却只能挽救一个。所幸，超人平安归来了。</p><p>唯一的副作用是蝙蝠侠内心嘀嘀咕咕的声音。一开始他们以为这些声音不过是他们的耳鸣，与白噪音化为一体。直到Clark有一天幸福地注视着这位沉默寡言的超级英雄，轻声问出：“你复活我是因为喜欢上我了吗？”</p><p>他本来以为这是一句再正常不过的调情，Bruce通常不会回应的那种。在战后两人开始变得日渐紧密的日子里，Clark和Bruce之间无疑产生了一种微妙的暧昧情感，用迷茫但渴望的眼神勾引对方的冲动。然而这次，Clark以为自己听错了。</p><p>“那很复杂。”</p><p>不算承认也不算否认，但他确信他听到了Bruce的声音，即使他看上去压根没开口。蝙蝠侠吃惊地捂住了自己的嘴，这一刻才发觉梦想石的副作用大概就是让这个嘴巴闭得非常紧的英雄透露心声。</p><p>Diana认为这在Bruce学会建立心灵屏障之后会困扰他一小段时间，而Steve觉得这就是“好”的诈。</p><p>***</p><p>在复活超人之后，梦想石有两次差点被偷了。</p><p>一次是被Dick，一次是被Tim。</p><p>无论如何劝说他们放弃亦或是阻止他们都花了很大的功夫。不过好在，Jason和Conner后来都复活了。时过境迁，当罗宾们聚在一起讲这段过去的故事，他们还会有趣地调侃几句。</p><p>“……当时Steve几乎把整个Ao3的Tag都背给Bruce了，他还是眼睛都不眨一下地去复活超人。”</p><p>有点醉醺醺的Tim手舞足蹈地说着，Conner体贴地让他的男朋友靠在自己怀里，支撑着他。</p><p>“没错，这可怕的爱情啊。”Jason大笑着，又喝了一口啤酒，“他变成猫了的话Clark该作何感想啊？”</p><p>“事先声明！”玳瑁色的Barbara傲慢地跳到这群酒鬼的桌子中间，高高地昂起头，“我参加一次选美大赛得到的奖金可比Diana六个月的工资都高，我可是这个家的顶梁柱。”</p><p>“没错……你实在是太太太可爱了！”Stephanie尖叫着把猫猫塞进了自己怀里，疯狂撸着。但这一举动很快引来了眼中燃烧着熊熊妒火的Damian：“发福女，快把她放下！没看到她呼吸不顺畅了吗？”</p><p>“喔！算了吧，Damian。你先把Barbara当作一位真正的女士再来说这话吧，要不然是你太多次想偷走她我们怎么会禁止你靠近她？”</p><p>Dick此刻也不顾旁边Steph和Damian的掐架，依然拍着大腿说道：“不，我想就算Bruce是只猫，Clark也会好好爱着他的。”</p><p>“那你觉得他们会怎么上床？”</p><p>Dick瞪了一眼当众开黄腔的Jason，但被瞪的人只是坏笑着，捏了一把他的屁股。</p><p>“我看你还是珍惜Dick的屁股吧，”Tim当作没看见这俩人当众调情，“Dick也差点变成猫了。”</p><p>“说得好像你小子不是一样。”</p><p>“不，我都策划好了，我许的愿绝对是非常细致、面面俱到，不会出现这种低级错误。就算有了什么改变，那也是增加情趣。”</p><p>Conner的脸都快红到脖子根了：“我觉得你喝太多了，Tim。”</p><p>“话说回来，我还记得Trevor上校……的记录是在一战期间为国捐躯的？”Tim扬起头，盯着给他们收拾盘子的Steve，“我想你也是被Diana复活的？”</p><p>前任罗宾微微眯起的眼神一下子就看穿了Steve，他尴尬地站在原地笑着，而在厨房忙活的Diana拎着一提啤酒正好走了过来。</p><p>“嘿，Diana公主，你许愿的代价是什么？唔……按照你们和Bruce说的顺序，不会是……变男人吧？”喝醉酒的Tim天真地笑着。</p><p>Diana警惕地上下打量了他们一圈，随后露出一个非常灿烂的笑容：</p><p>“不，不是。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diana：生动演绎什么叫睁眼说瞎话。<br/>Diana：另外我们的性生活非常和谐，谢谢。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>